A Tale of Weapons
by Jasenerd
Summary: One of the last true Weapon Smith of old has decided to join Beacon to become a War Smith, a hunter who is also a master weapons smith. In his journey he will meet others who wish to become hunters to serve humanity. How will Krypson Soy Maton adapt to fighting on a daily basis? OC, slightly AU On Hiatus until the end of Volume 2
1. Chapter 1

A Tale Of Weapons

Chapter One: The Weapon Smith

_This work is used under creative commons as termed by fair use. This means that I am making a non profit work of art by borrowing from an existing work of art while attributing the original owners of the creative content that is not my own._

**Author's Note: This is a story that would not leave my head no matter how much I insisted it wait until Volume Two comes out. I will attempt to maintain Fairy Cannon as my major focus, but I hope you will understand if I spend some time writing this as well. All said and done, I hope you enjoy enough to give me a review. If people like this enough I will probably continue this, otherwise I will only write when I have time.**

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon at the school for hunters, Beacon. Students from all across the kingdom of Vale, and some from beyond, fought tooth and nail for the chance to enter this legendary school. Those who entered learned the skills they needed to fight and destroy the monsters of the worlds, be they human scum or Grimm monstrosities. The school's most notable feature is the large tower in the centre of the campus holding several golden pendulums.

It was a pleasant day that the new first year students would be arriving at their new home for the next four years. Most of the students chose to take a dust powered airship to the school from the nearby capital city Vale. However, one particularly cheap student had decided to walk from his old home in Vale to the boarding school. His hair was an ashen white, yet his face was decidedly youthful.

The young man had a large case strapped to his back containing his equipment he would need at the combat school. The case was larger than a small bike, yet he lifted it with ease as he channelled his aura. Like all other living creatures, his aura was an extension of his very soul and caused the surface of his skin to slightly shimmer. The man put down his luggage as he wiped the sweat off of his brow.

His tanned skin was drenched in sweat as his aura wore off and the extent of his exercise caught up to him. His broad, yet distinctly not muscular, chest heaved as his body burnt energy to regenerate the aura he used to arrive at the school. Behind him one of the many dust planes landed to drop yet another group of potential students to the academy.

He saw people of many distinct types enter the school as he rested his tired body. He saw the heavily muscular guys with large swords and maces, he saw petite girls with precise rapiers and spears, there was lithe men with shorter daggers and other hand weapons, and finally he saw the dust users. These strange individuals channelled their aura into the versatile energy source to create wide ranging effects that could out pace even the most stalwart of fighters. The only person of the masses he recognized was the famous Weiss Schnee, heiress to one of the largest dust producers on the planet.

Getting ready to carry his large burden yet again, the man lifted his large crate on his shoulders and began moving forward once again. We heard a commotion behind him and was suddenly knocked over by a large crowd of people surrounding a tall, busty blood as they began typical teenage gossip. He felt his body slowly fail to stop his impending fall, his aura not even having a chance to properly adjust to the oddly balance load on his back.

The man fell forward onto a white trolly that was carting a large number of white suitcases, each with a white snowflake imprinted on the top. He felt the cases scatter under his increase bulk with his luggage on his shoulders. The final case couldn't even move at it was completely crushed and release a cloud of dust powder, mostly red dust.

"Oh Fuck M-" The man began as the flame dust ignited, releasing a large burst of energy that managed to completely penetrate the protection his aura granted him. When the cloud dissipated, a burnt man was in the middle of a large crater in the middle of the path, his large container hardly even scratched in his tumble into a fireball.

He looked up at a woman standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. It was Weiss Schnee, the presumed owner of the Schnee branded dust. He slim figure was shaking with barely contained rage as her hand slipped onto the grip of her rapier. "You use a Multi-Action Dust Rapier?"

Weiss seemed to be rather surprise at the odd subject, but relented to answering the question. "Yes, but what would a simpleton like you know about dust. You nearly destroyed the entire school with your 'little' accident!" The man simply allowed the woman to rant. "Who the hell do you think you are!"

"I am simply Krypson Soy Maton. I apologies for any danger I may have put you in princess Schnee, but I must admit to this event being completely unintentional." The man, Krypson, replied. His green eyes stared up at Weiss as he slowly stood up and bowed at the waist in her direction. "Please accept my humblest apologies."

"S-sure, Just don't do it again!" With a huff, Weiss stormed away to attempt and regain her composure. Krypson straightened himself as he took a mental check of his condition. He got away fairly okay is his burnt skin was any indication. By all rights he should have been burnt to cinders by that blast, in fact if it had been properly focused he would've definitely died a horrible death to the Gods of Horrible Luck.

"Hey are you okay?" a timid voice called out from behind him. Krypson turned around to see a young girl that must have been only fifteen years old. Her short hair was black yet ended in red streaks and had large silver eyes. Krypson leaned in and made a short statement.

"You, have silver eyes." Before the young girl in front of him could respond, Krypson leaned back and gave a theatrical bow, "But where are my manners, I am Krypson Soy Maton. To whom do I have the honour of meeting?"

"Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you." The girl replied, giving a small curtsy with her red and black

skirt. Her pale face was pulled into a frown when she continued talking, "But you don't look so good."

"You shouldn't worry about me, I suffered worse in the forge." Krypson replied, flashing Ruby a small smile, before grimacing in pain. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a hypodermic needle and injected himself with a red liquid. Seeing the confused look on Ruby's face, he quickly explained, "This is just some of my blood with pain killers mixed in. It helps to only need to do one injection for both blood loss and pain killers, tho the blood isn't enough to prevent blood loss, merely slow it down."

"Oh, that is so cool! Hey did you say you worked in a forge?" Ruby asked, her eyes shining in childish glee.

"Um, yeah I did. You a weapon smith too?"

"You're a weapon smith?!" Ruby shouted, eyes wide and in awe, "I thought they were extinct!"

"I kinda lived in a secluded area during my childhood, but I didn't think they were that rare in the capital. I mean I only ever met my teacher, but I assumed that a city as big a Vale had at least one weapon smith." Krypson said.

"Well, we have the equipment. However, we have no formally trained smiths here. The best we got is a typical gunsmith who can maintain collapsible weapons. That's why a lot of students make their own weaponry, because no one is skilled enough to take custom orders." Ruby replied, leading the burnt Krypson towards an out of the way path near the amphitheatre.

Krypson jogged to keep up while dragging his luggage on it's hidden wheels. Once he had caught up he slowed down and began walking in step with Ruby. "What about modular weapon parts? Surely those can be used to make decent weapons?"

"Um, those are what most people use to make their weapons. Crescent Rose on the other hand has some custom pieces I had my uncle Qrow help me with."

"Really? My master always said those weapons were terrible. Granted he did live in the middle of nowhere, but surely they haven't improved that much." Krypson replied, his hands reflexively rubbing his scarred arms.

"No he is completely right. My Crescent Rose is heavily modified with my custom piece and is likely ten times better than all the other weapons, but true pulsed weapons would be another ten time greater still." Ruby asked, her eye spacing out before refocusing on Krypson's face. "Hey can you pulse weapons?"

"Yeah, any weapon smith worth his salt can do it, why?"

"OHYGOSH! That is so awesome! Hey can you pulse my scythe for me?" Ruby gushed, bouncing on her heels in her excitement.

"Wow, wow. Calm down, we will see first if we both pass the initiation exam. Then I will see what I can do. Will all these hunters act like you if I tell them I know how to pulse weapons?"

"I don't think so, I am just a huge weapons dork. Just look at Crescent Rose," Ruby pulled off a red block of her back that quickly unfolded into a large scythe that was red with black accents and a silvery blade. It had a claw counter weight and contained a gun body in the shaft of the weapon. "I went completely overboard with my baby. It is a complete joy to use, with it's high impact sniper rifle seamlessly fused with the shaft."

"Definitely an impressive weapon, but I imagine getting replacement or upgrades for the weapon is difficult. Considering how rare scythe are as weapons. I look forward to seeing the elements that were hand crafted for it. But at last, this is not the time for such research." Krypson replied, gesturing to the face of the headmaster of the school giving a speech about the school. Ruby yelped about being late and grabbed his arm and the duo dissipated in a shower of rose petals, only to reappear in the rafters.

The headmaster, Ozpin he believed, gave the duo a discrete look that relayed a message similar to 'I Know'. Ruby seemed to absorb his every word, leaving Krypson alone to his thoughts. Apparently the lack of weapon smith in the civilian sector wasn't because of the limited market, but rather the lack of trained smiths. That was extremely alarming, when his master mentioned being the last smith, Krypson had believed he meant the last smith in his family, but apparently the weapon smiths were a lot rarer than Krypson originally thought.

Ozpin finished his short speech and his assistant came up and instructed the gathered students on the shared sleeping arrangements. Apparently dorms were assigned based on teams, which were only assigned after the initial test that Beacon forced it's new students to endure. That was fine with Krypson, he wanted to find a workshop first anyway.

Once that speech was over, Krypson slowly climbed down from the rafters. His muscles were week is general due to his career choice as a weapon smith rather than a hunter. In fact, while he was much stronger than normal humans, most hunters were much stronger than him physically. The only reason he was accepted to Beacon to begin with was due to his large access to his aura.

Ruby was following him softly, most likely to track him down and persuade him to upgrade her scythe. He felt his larger than usual aura hum softly as it begged to be released again onto the world. Krypson sighed, his aura had required more release as time wore on, but this was getting ridiculous. Just over twenty minutes ago he was drained of aura, but now he was nearly overflowing the energy. Granted he had consumed a lot of calories in the past day to regain the aura he spent faster, however, hunters normally focused on pure strength and volume rather than recovery. The odd thing was, he had tons of aura, and he regained it freakishly fast, but the energy was not nearly dense enough for combat.

It was nearly dusk when Krypson finally broke out of his thoughts on auras and weapons. Ruby and the busty blond from earlier in the day were in front of him, talking about some thing or another. He gave a quiet hello when he felt a powerful arm grip onto his collar and pull him towards the blond. It appeared as if Ruby had told the blond about the events of the day if the strange looks he was getting was any indication.

"Weren't you burnt today? That what Ruby said." the blond replied, her grip not getting any looser.

"I just used my aura to heal the damage. While tedious and requiring a lot of aura, it's not that difficult of a skill to learn. I'm sure you already can do it miss.." Krypson said, raising a solitary eyebrow.

"Yang, Yang Xiao Long. How are you not tired to hell by healing that amount of damage?" the blond replied, tilting her head to the side and allowing her hair to flow over her ears.

"I simply healed the surface damages and deal with the rest of the pain while I heal naturally. I just don't like looking like a taco." Krypson replied, not even reacting to the large pout he received from the girl. He turned to Ruby, who had until this point just been standing on the side of the conversation.

"Is there any reason she is with you? I don't see you guys having a normal meeting." Krypson asked, laying his luggage down on the floor beside him.

"She's my special little sister!" Yang shouted, glomping her sister into her own impressive bust.

"Yang..." Ruby halfheartedly complained.

"Well I take my leave, I hope you ladies have a fine dinner and that we perhaps meet tomorrow during the test." Krypson said, leaving the duo alone. He went up to the large auditorium that the first year students were sharing. He found an old abandoned passage way that was cleverly hidden in the ceiling, using his aura to bring his luggage up and set up a temporary forge area. He ate a simple slice of bread while he spent his dinner working on some of his newer projects.

* * *

Ruby looked up at her sister as Yang tried to get her to meet some new people. Yang was dragging her to some cute girl with a bow sitting in the corner reading a book. When Yang waved to the girl, Ruby managed to get free of her hold and crossed her arms across her flat chest and looked off to the side with a huff. Yang introduced her to the girl, but before she could speak to the girl herself, there was a sound similar to an avalanche, yet with a distinct clanking to it.

The gathered students looked over at Krypson, who was on the ground with a cardboard box spilling weapons all over the floor and the pink haired girl who was panicking and prancing around him asking if he was okay and other questions that just blurred together. Krypson gave a small chuckle as he grabbed the girl and made slow down motions with his hands.

"I'm just fine, as you can plainly see. Just calm down and begin talking slow enough for me to understand you."

"Why do you have so many weapons?" the girl asked.

"Cause I don't know which I want to use tomorrow, so I said 'fuck it, bring them all'." Krypson replied, getting some chuckles out of the few that were still listening. Yang dragged Ruby and the girl with the bow over to meet the self proclaimed odd person.

"That's really cool! I'm Nora, nice to meet you!" the girl that had ran into Krypson replied, reaching down to help lift him up. Taking her arm, Krypson pulled of his sweater to begin cleaning the weapon oil off the ground. Nora had bent down to 'help' him, but was mostly just talking when the entire room fell into a hush.

"Huh, why did everyone get so quiet?" Nora asked, glancing up from the oil bottles she had been 'organizing'.

"You, your a member of the White Fang." A voice called out with a cold edge to it. Krypson turned around to face the murderous Schnee princess Weiss. Her weapon was drawn and the white dust within it was glowing as it empowered her weapon with white runes that ran up and down the blade. Nora spun on Krypson and stared at the red tattoo on the back of his shoulder. Surely enough, the red wolf face and three scratches the denoted the White Fang terrorist group was there.

"What? I thought the White Fang was an anti-human group?" Yang blurted out, confusion clearly seen on her face.

"Yeah! There is no way that the White Fang would have a nice person like Krypson in it!" Nora shouted, putting herself in between Weiss and Krypson.

"Actually, Weiss Schnee is completely correct."

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

3A Tale Of Weapons

Chapter Two:

_This work is used under creative commons as termed by fair use. This means that I am making a non profit work of art by borrowing from an existing work of art while attributing the original owners of the creative content that is not my own._

**Author's Note:Hey got another chapter out before the second volume. I don't know if I will update this at all between now at the end of the second volume, since I want to use accurate information. If Monty Contradicts anything I said here, then I will just turn this into an Alternate Universe fic. On a side note I am about 1000 words into Chapter five of Fairy Cannon, so maybe another couple of weeks until that is done.**

* * *

"How could you support those anti-human terrorist!" Weiss shouted, her body trembling as her aura flooded within her body.

Krypson stood up and attached a blade across his back from each shoulder. He silently made a motion for the orange haired Nora to hand him the short sword and dagger she had been holding until that moment. When Krypson attached his short sword horizontally across his back just above his hips and his dagger to his left shin, he looked up at Weiss and responded, "You can't really claim us to be anti-human when very few humans have actually been injured by us."

"Very Few! Every day for the past seven years I lost close friends to White Fang raids! You are just as bad as them if you help them!" Weiss shouted, bringing her right foot forward and leaning slightly backwards. "The White Fang is nothing but filthy liars!"

Krypson smiled faintly as he reached down and grabbed a strange looking sabre that he clipped onto his belt. He gestured Nora away and turned so that his right side faced Weiss, "So I guess I can't just say you shouldn't fight me here?"

Looking alarmed, Ruby asked, "The teachers wouldn't allow a fight to break out in the middle of the school would they?"

Yang looked at her little sister and frowned slightly, "I don't think they would want to deal with the potential damages."

The black clad Blake sighed and gave her opinion, "This is a combat school, so as long as they don't kill each other or do damage to the facility, the staff probably doesn't care."

Weiss held her rapier parallel to the floor and dashed toward Krypson. Krypson leaned right and spun around the strike just as it passed him. While Weiss had her back turned to him, Krypson drew his short sword from across his back. Weiss jumped and used one of her white glyphs to reverse direction, the circle containing several simple runes that allowed it to act as a solid barrier.

Krypson watched as Weiss fell upon him and moved to the right while using his left hand to push her rapier away from his body. Weiss fumed as Krypson avoid yet another attack, all while moving slowly. Krypson spun on his heels and struck out with his short sword in a horizontal slash across Weiss' back.

Weiss gave a small shout as the blade cut through her skin and muscle, begin stopped by her aura long before it did serious damage. Fuming, Weiss activated the ice dust within her rapier and stabbed the ground as he spun. A line of ice appeared as she used her glyphs to freeze the ground.

Krypson was too slow to properly avoid the attack and ended up being frozen to the ground. He sighed and sheathed his sword. He grabbed his blade from his left shoulder and removed it, sheath and all. In this time, Weiss was directly behind him and flying through the air towards his back. Krypson leaned slightly to the side and angled his body.

The room was completely silent when Weiss' rapier pierced into Krypson's shoulder, right in the eye of his White Fang tattoo. The skin around his shoulder was beginning to rot as the dust in Weiss' rapier began to take effect. Krypson hardly flinched when he forced his long sword, still in it's sheath, through his chest and into the chest of Weiss. Some one in the background retched as the gruesome sight of two people being stabbed caught up with them.

Weiss gave a small scream as her lung was pierced by the sheathed blade. Krypson held the blade there for a second until he suddenly pulled the blade out of his body and replace the sheath on his back. Weiss gave a sickly wet cough as she slowly fell backwards onto the ground and released her blade. Once the blade left Weiss' hand, the dust cease to take effect. Krypson grabbed the handle and the end of the dust rapier and used his aura to snap it in half, the blade coming out of his shoulder and thrown down at Weiss and the basket hilt begin kept by Krypson.

The stunned silence was broken when the headmaster and his assistant walked in the main entrance and took in the scene before them. The headmaster sighed and took a deep gulp of his coffee while his female assistant walked over to the downed Weiss and began applying inked glyphs to heal her. The headmaster shook his head and looked over at Krypson.

"Not even a full twenty four hours at the school and you already have fought, dealing significant injuries." Ozpin said, before taking another sip of his coffee and continuing, "I beginning to wonder if allowing you in this school was a mistake."

"I apologize sir. I recognize that fights in the school cause you to look bad, but she insisted upon having this fight and I found that she made a compelling argument." Krypson replied, bowing at the waist and staring straight at the floor.

"She tried to stab you." Blake responded, her voice a combination of confused and unbelieving.

"A VERY compelling argument." Krypson corrected.

Nora ran up to Krypson and began checking him over, looking at the two holes in his chest before moving on towards the turn ligaments and obvious bruising. "I give up, how are you not on the ground dieing and in pain?" She asked, lacking any semblance of tact.

"Fear not, while I may not be in pain, you are completely correct about me dieing." Krypson said, giving Nora a small smile. The air grew still as his words registered in the minds of those around him.

"Are you okay? What can I do to help?!" Ruby asked, her voice low as she thought of losing another person from her life.

"I assure you that I am not in pain and have more than enough Aura to heal these injuries. I wouldn't stab myself if I wasn't sure I could survive." Krypson said, flaring up his deep green aura and began to slowly close the two holes in his chest.

"Are you sure you don't need help dude? I mean you literally have holes in your body." Yang asked, her voice incredulous.

"I will be fine Yang, but I appreciate the concern." Krypson replied, before nodding to Ozpin and his assistant. "I figure you need me to give a statement?" A small nod was all he received before

the duo finished treating Weiss and left the room, waiting for him to catch up.

* * *

Ruby and Yang where standing beside each other on two different metal slabs on the ground early the next morning. Yang was wearing her typical shorts and skirt with her two golden bracers around her arms. Ruby was wearing black and red corset and skirt with silver crosses for clasps and a vibrant red hood. Like always, Ruby had Crescent Rose in it's carrying form strapped to her back. Around then were various other beacon students talking and heading towards their own steel platform imbedded into the ground.

"What do you think happened with Krypson?" Ruby began."

"Probably got kicked out, since he is a member of the White Fang he was already on thin ice with Ozpin and the rest of the staff. The fight was just the straw the broke the damn." Yang replied, fishing a pair of shades from her pocket and placing them on her face.

"I just hope that they don't imprison him, he was such a nice guy." Ruby replied.

"Oh, does my cute little sister have a crush on mister polite and mysterious? I always knew you had it in you!" Yang teased.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted.

"What you know it's true. Come on admit it!"

"Admit what?"

Yang and Ruby spun around to see the smirking face of Krypson staring back at them. He was wearing black slacks and an open dress shirt with a set of nano-filament mesh underneath. At his left hip was the weird sabre from the day before, with the sheathed blade across his back from his right shoulder. On his back was the short sword, but in the opposite direction with the same sheath was a dagger with a jagged edge. On his left thigh there was a strange pistol and in his right boot there was another dagger, this one with a plain edge.

"Wha-?" The Ruby asked.

"Don't worry about me, I just got finished talking with Ozpin and we both agreed that I was not at fault for the battle last night." Krypson said, his voice even. As they were going to continue talking, Ozpin and his assistant came into the field and began to explain the exercise.

"Today you are going to go into the forest and get a single relic and bring it back here. Remember that the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of you time here at Beacon. However, you will be marked individually for your performance during the exercise. Once you land and are partnered, you will head north and retrieve the relic. Now are there any questions? No? Good." Ozpin said, then the metal platforms under each student began launching them into the forest. One of the students asked a question about the landing strategy, but was easily toned out by the students.

When Krypson was launched, he spread his body eagle to slow down his decent. He saw Yang fly ahead of him with her shotgun based gauntlets, but paid her no mind as the tree line grew closer. Once he collided with the first tree, Krypson pulled his aura out and shielding himself with it to prevent any damage. The tree in front of him was completely destroyed by the force of his collision. It took another couple trees for Krypson to finally land.

Once Krypson's feet hit the ground, he stood up and stopped using his aura. As it was, he had used a great deal of his voluminous aura to protect himself. He could feel his aura begin replenishing faster then it ever had before, pulling the needed energy out of the excess already in the air. Krypson smiled softly as he pulled his sheathed blade off his back and held it as his side.

Krypson began walking due north. Along the way, Krypson managed to gather a meagre supply of berries and nuts to help keep him fed during the test. While Krypson was leaning down and picking another strawberry, he felt his back get pounded by a large beast. Krypson flipped around and jabbed with his sheath. The beowolf, with black fur and bone plates and spines running out of it's skin. They bipedal wolf lunged to the side and clawed Krypson's face.

Krypson grimaced as the blood from his cut face got into his eyes, making it difficult to see. He heard another lunge from the beast and stabbed his sheath into the chest of the creature. The sheath pierced the heart of the beast, ending it's life nearly instantly. Krypson used the time to wipe the blood from his eyes and survey the field. He saw that a rather large branch of the nearby tree was nearly cut through, almost as if it had been cut from all sides.

Krypson smiles as he jogged forward and saw signs of combat up ahead. Once he got closer it seemed like three people were fighting the pack that the earlier beowolf had belonged too. He heard a gun shot followed by a shower of red rose petals. From the other side of the same clearing he saw a large hammer crush a beowolf under it's immerse weight.

Krypson slowly climbed down to the clearing when he heard a rustle and felt his entire body get tossed aside by a large beowolf that attempted to pin him to the ground. Krypson sighed as he pulled out his straight edge dagger and stuck the poisoned blade into the beowolf, causing it to go slack and howl in pain. Once Krypson pulled himself free, he sheathed the dagger and pulled with sheath off his shoulder and struck in straight into the beowolf's brain.

Krypson sighed again as his nice clothing were once again blood stained. Perhaps Ruby was right in wearing reds and blacks, those colours didn't get blood stained after all. Thinking of Ruby, he saw her and the two others fighting side by side against a thinning horde of beowolfs. The hammer user used it's great bulk with professional level of skill.

Once again, when Krypson was distracted by watching Ruby and the two unknowns fighting a beowolf sneaked up on him. He felt the skin and muscle of his right arm get flayed by the massive claws the beowolf wielded. His sheathed blade fell from his now loose grip. As the beowolf came in for another attack, Krypson used his left hand to draw his short sword from behind his back.

The beowolf slashed at Krypson again but lost both of it's hands when Krypson sliced them. The beowolf howled and bit Krypson's shoulder. Krypson didn't even flinch as he used the sword to behead the beast that has assaulting him. Not taking any more time, Krypson jumped from the hill he was on to the ground. Once he landed, he began to spend his aura to heal the damages his body went through.

Ruby looked up at the sound of someone entering the clearing and saw a bloody Krypson stumble slightly. "Krypson, what happened?"

"Oh, hey Ruby. Just got attacked by some beowolves and it got a bit messy. How are you and your partner doing?" Krypson replied, wiping some of the blood off of his arms with a piece of cloth.

"I don't have a, Oh you mean Jack? He is doing fine, but he already has a partner." Ruby replied, smiling slightly, "I guess that means I am your partner eh?"

"Marvelous, maybe I can finally take a look at Crescent Rose for you."

"REALLY!" Ruby shouted, looking up at Krypson with something akin to hero worship.

"Yeah Sure."


End file.
